Scott Wallace
Før serien Som treåring var Scott skyld i whiskeyprodusent Wallaces død. Scott og de fleste rundt ham trodde at whiskeyprodusenten var faren hans, men etter at Scott ved et uhell gjorde at whiskeyprodusenten omkom i en tank på gården, kom etter hvert sannheten for en dag. Han fikk vite at faren hans var norske Egil Espevoll, og at han hadde en bror som het Rolv Espevoll, og han ble etter hvert godt kjent med disse to. Scotts mor, Wenche Wallace, ble etter hvert kjæreste med Hugo Anker-Hansen, og Hugo ble adoptivfar for Scott. Årene gikk, og Scott bestemte seg for å studere juss, og etter avlagt eksamen startet han sitt eget advokatfirma, som etter en tid ble lagt ned etter dårlig økonomi. Etter å ha vært noen år borte, dukker plutselig Hugo opp. Han forteller Scott om sin rike norske familie, og vil ha ham med seg til Oslo, for at han skal jobbe med å realisere Oslo Colosseum. Slik kommer Scott Wallace til Oslo og inn i Anker-Hansen-konsernet. I serien Når Scott fikk høre om Anker-Hansen konsernet, dukket ordet "Hevn" opp i hodet på han. Rolv hadde trolig fortalt han alt om Egils selvmord som de mente Georg var skyld i. Rolv havnet i fengsel etter et drap han ikke hadde begått, og mistet kontakten med Scott. Scott skjønte så at han måtte overta konsernet alene, og skaffet seg først og fremst jobb. Han jobbet i styret i konsernet sammen med sin søster Sue-Astrid. De to halvsøsknene hadde et gjensidig kaldt og businesspreget forhold, og da Sue Astrid fikk sjansen til det, stakk hun av med 45 millioner stjålne kroner fra Eva Rosenkrantzs Handy Norway-prosjekt. [[Bilde:Scott_og_Rolv_kaster_ut.jpg|left|thumb|Scott og Rolv kaster Anker-Hansen-familien ut av toppetasjen. Foto: TV2]] Scott jobbet seg oppover, og til slutt kom dagen. Scott fikk kjøpt/skaffet seg 51% i konsernet, noe som ville si at han nå ble eier av hotellet. Han kastet Anker-Hansen familien på gaten, og ga Rolv jobb som Økonomisjef (like etter at han slapp ut fra fengselet), og de styrte skuta sammen. Rolv tok i motsetning til sin bror, ikke jobben veldig seriøst, han ruset seg på kokain, og hadde et stort forbruk av alkohol, og Scott måtte derfor greie seg selv nede på kontoret. Scott ble lei av at Rolv bare ruset seg, og når Nadia kom med et fantastisk tilbud, kunne han ikke unngå å si ja. Avtalen var enkel: "Bli kvitt Rolv, og du får min stemme på Generalforsamlingen". Scott kvittet seg med Rolv ved å plante narkotika på hotellrommet hans, og ringte så til politiet og så kom Rolv i fengsel - IGJEN. Rolv fant til slutt ut at Scott var mannen bak narkotika-opplegget, så han bestemte seg for å ta en aller siste hevn over Cæsarkonsernet og først og fremst sin bror. Nadia sviktet Scott under Generalforsamlingen, og Scott mistet dermed all makt over konsernet. Dagen etterpå rømte Rolv fra Tinghuset, skaffa seg en hagle og gikk til Hotel Cæsar. Som en hevnens engel skjøt og drepte han hele 20 personer, inkludert to skadde; Scott og Svein. Rolv dro Scott med seg opp på hotelltaket hvor han i frustrasjon forklarte grunnlaget for det han nå hadde gjort. Det kom frem at Scott hadde ønsket å gjøre Rolv og Egil stolt ved å ta over hele konsernet. Rolv åpnet seg den andre veien ved å fortelle at han alltid hadde latt lillebroren vinne da de var små. Men dette var noe Rolv hadde ment som sin siste handling, så etter å ha kjeftet på sin bror, skjøt han seg selv. [[Bilde:Scott_i_bryllupet.jpg|left|thumb|Scott ser Eva komme oppover kirkegulvet sammen med Allister. Foto: TV2]] Scott innså etter det hvilken evne han hadde fått når det gjaldt å ødelegge folks liv, så han skjønte at han måtte forandre seg.. [[Bilde:Scotts_siste_scene.jpg|right|thumb|Scott like før han tar sitt eget liv. Foto: TV2]]. Eva ble glad i han igjen, og etter noen måneder forlovet de seg. Eva (som ennå ikke stolte helt på Scott), skaffet seg en etterforsker for å finne ut mer om Alistair, med råd fra døde Rolv. På bryllupsdagen fikk Eva vite at Scott hadde arrangert hennes tidligere mann, Jens August Anker-Hansens forsvinning, og bryllupet ble avlyst. Scott skjønte at han ikke hadde noe mer å gjøre for å få folk til å tilgi han, og ga opp alt håp. Etter en trist avskjed med Eva, hoppet han fra hotelltaket på Hotel Cæsar og døde. Trivia 21. oktober 2004 i sesong 17, bare noen uker før Scott Wallace kom inn i serien hadde Håvard Bakke rollen som en nyhetsoppleser på TV. Han snakket om Christian Borchman rett før stortingsvalget. Vi kunne ikke se han, bare høre. Kategori:Karakterer